Sonic: Uncut
by Tailskicksazz
Summary: A story of the cool flash movie Sonic: Uncut


Sonic Uncut

Tailskicksazz: This story comes from a flash movie called Sonic Uncut on but don't mind if I borrow it eh? Ok now enjoy and this is my first story so don't criticise me if it sucks Ok?

" Wow I'm hungry I wonder what I should have for lunch. We're out of frozen burritos and I think Tails ate the last pack of Graman". "I guess I should have a chocolate milkshake no vanilla wait yeah chocolate". "Gotta get my ice cream on I wonder if I should add sprinkles. I mean the sprinkles get caught in my straw and make the thing hard to drink hey wait"! 'Who said I have to use a straw meant to use spoons damnat!" says Sonic making a but of him. " Ahem tails why is the house full of chao?" said Sonic in that weird voice tone like I hear all the time "I went down to the shelter and they all looked so sad so I brought them home do you know what would happen if I didn't take them". Said Tails in Sora's tone. "Yeah they would get set free in a happy little garden where a 100 grow more comfortable than they would in this house so why don't you take them back now" said Sonic. "You just don't understand me why can't I make my own decisions in life", Tails sobs. "I think its time for you to shutup," says Sonic. Tails sobs and runs away like a little girl Tailskicksazz: If your wondering how I came up with the "runs away like a little girl" I got it off Final Fantasy 7 all about random battles on I suggest you watch it now back to the story. " Wow I sure love milkshakes especially chocolate ones Mmm", says Sonic thinking in his head. " Tails should be home soon oh wait here he comes now", Sonic says thinking still. " So did you take them all back?" Sonic asked Tails. " Yes I did and I almost got hit by a car those things are so heavy", said Tails in a frowny type of way. " Oh don't you just want a milkshake oh so good and I also did decide to put sprinkles on it too Mmm", said Sonic making a bum of himself again. " You never let me make my own decisions!" says Tails that runs away like a little girl again. " Hehehe silly Tails", says Sonic making a bum again of himself again. Sonic can hear bangs in Tails' room. " What was that", said Sonic in that crooked type of tone. " Oh he's coming back now … oh dear god what is he wearing!" said Sonic in a surprised tone. " This is why I shouldn't listen to you I'm going to get my nose pierced, buy a motorbike and be a jerk from now on"! Said Tails in a mad type of tone we all know and truly hate. " Oh Ok can you pick me up in the case of I don't care on the way back from the sharp bloody needle house that'd be great," said Sonic in a tone of voice we all know. " Um what kind of needles?" said Tails. " You know the sharp pointy kind you know the ones they spear nails in their head", said Sonic. " On second thoughts I won't go there now I'll be in my room and you can't stop me!" said Tails angrily. Then the glass off the window breaks. " Wow haven't seen you guys for a few years so how's college been?" said Sonic. " Good actually we just got back from a class trip to France", said Knuckles. " Yeah so how was that?" said Sonic. " The bag boy scratched my suitcase so I snapped his neck and hid his body under my bed", said Shadow in a low voice. " Yeah he doesn't get much of a tip now", said Knuckles in his tone. " I'm going to get a drink, you guys want anything", said Sonic. " I'll have a glass of KILL SONIC! I mean apple juice", said Shadow. " You want ice?" asked Sonic. " Yeah ice would be good and maybe a large shard of glass…I mean a straw damnat", said Shadow. Then Knuckles walks in the kitchen and says, " Hey I just came to see what you're doing with the drinks… Wait what are you doing?" he asked. " Ok we both know it Shadow wants to kill me look I took a weapon from my child-safe kitchen and not taking any more chances", said Sonic in a voice that got more worried as it evolved. " How 'bout you just give me the weapon so we can…" " Get out of my way it ends today!" interrupted Sonic. Sonic says in his mind " I'm going to kill him". Just then the phone rings and Tails throw it at Sonic and hits Sonic's head and knocks him unconscious. " You can answer your own damn calls!" said Tails angrily. " Ok I guess I'm leaving", said Shadow and walks off. " Ok I'm calling the ambulance", said Knuckles. " I think he broke my nose!" said Sonic. " Ahahaha Sonic you've always been the stupid one Ahahaha ah well you know never mind that here you go", said Knuckles punching Sonic. "Ah my kidney", said Sonic in a weak kind of tone.

Tailskicksazz: Well I hope you enjoyed that sorry it took so long I had a busy schedule and I'll try to make more stories up Ok. My next story will be called Shadow and Tails Warriors of light.


End file.
